Space Port (DNLOTB)
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: The aliens are getting ready to pull out. It's time for Duke to show them a proper goodbye. MISSION OBJECTIVES: #Shut down the security system #Defeat Hunter killer brain #Obtain space suit and flight key #Catch a ride on the next flight out Possible secrets: 2 Cheat/s unlocked: Invisibility (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 On this side of junkyard first kill 1x BigApeCorps. Then collect Goggles item, Pipe bomb, Combat shotgun ammo. Under 'Dog Salvage' sign is a hole. Get in it. On one end you'll find Sniper rifle and Goggles item. Go to the other side now where lava pit is. Jump over it and grab onto small line opening on next wall. Shimmy to the right. Drop down, follow the tunnel and then climb out of this hole. Kill 3x BigApeCorps (one of them is on high ledge). On vehicle closest to the hole is Duke's biography item. Then climb a vehicle closest to Flamethrower ammo. Continue climbing on the wall of junk. Don't drop down on other side, otherwise you'll have to backtrack. On top of junk wall is Combat shotgun ammo. Once done, drop down and enter the hallway leading out of this part of junkyard. Kill 1x BigApeCorps. Near first car in the hallway is Grenade launcher. In next junkyard kill 3x BigApeCorps (two of them are on high ledge). Then nab RPG ammo, Shrinker ammo and Combat shotgun ammo. Electricity door you see on the left can't be disabled yet. Then enter hall filled with... woofers? Re-entry point! Kill 2x BabeCorps inside. Destroy small green cubes to get hold of power-ups. Then collect Energy weapon ammo, Laser gatling ammo, Shrinker ammo, Handgun ammo and Ego boost item. Enter blue hallway and kill 2x BabeCorps. Hmmm, electric barrier. Enter hallway to the right of this barrier. In next room kill 2x BabeCorps. Climb the ladder. In pool room look down and you'll see an end of a pipe. Shoot it and water level will rise. SECRET 11A: Dive and swim thru the pipe. Shoot away another grating. Secret area contains Armor item and Quest item. Get out of water near the switch and push it. Hmmm, guess there's one more. Enter the hallway to the left of barrier. In next room kill 2x BabeCorps. Climb the ladder. In pool room look down to your left. Shoot the pipe's cover to raise water level. Get in the water, but don't dive yet. Swim across *on* water surface and press the switch. O1 complete! Completing O2 Under the ledge you're standing on is RPG. In the pipe is Duke's biography item. Then climb out of water and return to the now disabled barrier. Go thru it and prepare... Re-entry point! Boss battle!!! BOSS: Motherbrain Strategy: Before you enter the boss room, kill 2x BabeCorps. Now let's take care of big babe. Every so often her breasts will power up and she will try to shoot you 10 times (she's equipped with twin Laser blaster). When she's not firing, aim for one of her breasts. Once it's destroyed, 1x BabeCorps will appear. Kill her. Now boss will try to shoot you with a homing laser coming out of remaining breast. Once you destroy the other breast, 2x BabeCorps will appear. Kill them. Now Motherbrain will be shooting you with electricity (always be on the move!). Shoot the boss (you can now aim anywhere) when she's not shooting you. O2 complete! Completing O3 Return thru woofer area. Remember the first electric door? It's disabled now, so enter it. Kill 1x BigApeCorps (drops Ego boost item). There's another Ego boost item here. Operate the vehicle closest to the door. Enter the hallway behind now destroyed door. Remember to shoot green crates! Kill 2x BigApeCorps. Nab Energy weapon ammo. Re-entry point! Nab Handgun ammo. Jump over the fan and wind currents will blow you up on higher level. In next hallway kill 4x BigApeCorps (one drops Laser gatling ammo). Crates hold Ego boost item, Pipe bomb. At intersection go right. Kill 2x BigApeCorps. In ending room look for 2 strange panels. Get near and they will open. Collect Space suit item. Nab Combat shotgun ammo. SECRET 11B: Destroy the crates in this room. Secret area contains Armor item. Return to the intersection and go up this time. At the end of that hallway is a teleporter. But before using it you should kill 4x BigApeCorps. Collect Flight key item. O3 complete! Completing O4 As you get near the teleporter, 2x BigApeCorps will appear behind you. Kill 'em, then finally teleport. As you enter the hangar with (now yours) ship, 4x BigApeCorps will be shooting you from high ledges. Kill 'em or quickly get to rear end of the ship and press X. O4 complete! Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes